Gumi is the new Rin
by Savy-chan
Summary: Len has to find a new singing partner. Will Gumi be the right one?
1. Chapter 1

Len was sitting against the cold gray wall that on the other side held the recording studio. Rin, who was his twin sister, was right beside him, standing. She was really hyper today; But Len on the other hand was not. He didn't get much sleep the night before and he really didn't feel like singing. Rin started running in place for some strange reason. Len didn't say anything; He learned not to question what she was doing a long time ago. They both turned their head to the sound of a creaky door opening. "Yay!" Rin yelled as she ran into the room. "Come on Len! It's our turn!" Len then slowly stood up and walked inside. Len scanned the room. There was an oddly shaped man with headphones sitting in a chair. There was also a wall of glass, be hind that was where they were supposed to sing. The Strange man looked up at them.

"Kagamine Len and Rin?" he asked.

"Yes yes yes! That's me! Kagamine Rin!" Rin replied pointing at herself. "And that's Len!" She proceeded to point at Len who had found a comfy wall and was leaning against it, asleep. "Wake up you idiot!" Rin Smacked Len across the face as hard as she could. Len woke up holding his cheek.

"What the hell Rin?!"Len Yelled

"You were sleeping! I had to wake you up."

"Well you didn't have to slap me!"

"Don't make me get the road roller again." Rin got really close to his face and gave her twin an evil glare. "You know I'll do it" Len gulped and tried to back up. He found that to be quite hard since he was already against a wall. The odd man cleared his throat as if he wanted to get their attention. Len and Rin turned to look at him.

"Uh…. Did you two not get the message?"

"What message?" Rin asked with a confused face. The man sighed, and then stood up.

"Well I guess not. There was a message sent out that said that all Vocaloids need a new singing partner. People are getting tired of the same people singing with each other, so we are giving them something new."

"What!?" Rin yelled at the top of her lungs, which managed to give Len a huge headache caused by the high pitch of Rin's voice.

"It's only temporarily. You also have to be with your new partner by Monday. So knowing that, do you have any people in mind?"

"Wait, isn't today Mon-"

"I call Miku!" Rin pushed Len over to get him out of her way, and ran out the door to go find the blue haired girl. Len just glared at the door that Rin just ran out of.

"Yes Len. Today is Monday." Len snapped his attention back to the man. "So that means you have to find a partner by the end of the day." Len stood up and started to walk out the door. " Oh and by the way, Most of the people have been taken." Len sighed.

"This isn't going to be easy huh?"

"Nope" The man smiled and put his headphones back on. "Good luck!"


	2. Chapter 2

Len was walking down the dark cold hallway outside of the studio. After hearing the bad news he really just wanted to curl up in a ball and give up. How In the world was he going to get a new partner? Len knew that it wasn't going to be easy even if he did find someone. He felt that the only voice that went along with his was Rin's. Also people wouldn't want his as a partner anyways because he had a tendency to mess people up while singing. Len stopped when he heard a voice coming from a room that he was walking past. It sounded like someone singing. He put his ear against the door to try to hear better. After listening for a few seconds, he tried to figure out who it was. It didn't sound like anyone that he had heard of before, the voice was too raspy. He tried to think of as many people as he could that the voice would fit. Too bad Len wasn't paying attention, because the lady stopped singing and opened the door. Len almost fell, but he caught himself. "Um... Can I help you?" Len looked up to see who was talking to him. He saw this teenage girl with bright green hair, Green eyes, orange shirt, and an orange short skirt. She kind of reminded him of a carrot. "Helloooooo?" the girl said getting into Len's face. Len met the green orbs that were staring right at him.

"S-sorry" he replied. The girl looked at him a little longer then struck a face of surprise.

"You're Len Kagamine, right?" The girl pointed at his face, almost touching his nose

"Last time I checked, yeah." Len replied. The girl then backed up a little bit, looked down shyly, and held out her hand.

"I-I am Gumi Megpoid!" She yelled with her eyes shut tight and blushing. "And I…." She continued quietly "I'm… a pretty big fan of yours." She opened one eye to see Len's reaction to her sudden outburst. What she saw was kind of surprising, At least to her. Len Smiled at her and shook her hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you Gumi."

"Y-y-yeah" Gumi said while going into a deeper blush.

"Hey Len! Did you find someone?!" A familiar high pitched voiced rang from across the hall. Rin ran over to Len and Gumi. "Or does nobody want to be your partner?" Rin said with a smug smile on her face.

"I have a partner!" Len yelled back at her. " Her name is Gumi" Len then proceeded to shove Gumi a little bit so that she was standing in front of him.

Gumi looked back at him, and whispered. "Wh-what?" She looked very confused and was still blushing.

"Just go with it ok" Len whispered back while turning her to face Rin again.

"Gumi huh?" Rin said as she scanned the girl up and down. She did not look pleased. "Can you sing?' She asked looking Gumi in the eyes.

"W-well uh…k-kind-"Gumi was cut off by Len Jumping in front of her.

"Of course she can sing! I-I mean didn't you hear her a little earlier?" Len stated as he tried to convince his sister.

"No… I seem to have missed it." Gumi could tell by the tone in Rin's voice that she didn't like her. Rin then then turned around and stared to walk away. Len let out a sigh of relief. Gumi turned around to face Len, and she did not look happy.

"What the hell just happened?" She asked forcefully. Putting both hands on her hips and leaning forward a bit so that she was towering over Len.

"Well, you see, I was assigned to find a new singing partner for a little while. And I couldn't find anyone, so I told Rin that you were my partner so she wouldn't make fun of me. You don't have to be my partner if you don't want to be. But it would help me a lot if you would." Gumi stood there for a little bit. And then started to blush once again.

"P-partner? Y-you want me t-to sing with you?" Gumi's face kept getting redder until she eventually passed out. Len quickly caught her, but was struggling to keep her up. It's not that Gumi was heavy; it was just that Len wasn't all too strong. Len finially sat her up agents a wall.


End file.
